Lil Butterfly
by reinwolf
Summary: Monsters were abel to integrate them self in the normal live routin from the humans but the monsterhater start attacking monsters and try to make themself to victims.You are a soul-judge who is able to use magic and summon the souls and judge them.What if you have to judge the soul of an cinnemon roll from skelleton and your brother is the friend of ther brother?(Sans/Reader)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and i apologize for grammatical errors and spelling mistake. I´m from germany so i appreciate corrections and feedback :)

* * *

Ten year´s past since the barrirer was destroyed. Monsters were abel to integrate themself in the normal life-routin from the humans but there are two groups of Humans: The HaM (Human against Monsters) and MP ( Monstersupporter).Thanks to this the HaM, monsterhater start attacking monsters and try to make themself to victims. There is the part were you´ll play. Since the monsters are back at the surface, a coupel of humans can use there own magic again. Those are called Soul-Judge. They are abel to summon the souls of others and can judge based on the reaction from a soul. You(19) and your brother(23) are both soul-judge´s. So~ what will happend if you have to judge the soul of a cinnamon roll of skelleton and your brother are frinds with the brother from that cinnamon roll? (multi P.o.v.)

* * *

-You.

 _ **The Soul-reaktion.**_

 _ **If a soul lie. then it changed it´s colour in to a darker shade**_

 _ **If it tells the truth then it´ll start shine brighter**_

 _ **If even the soul don´t know what happend then it dosen´t changed.**_

"You still study? Damn i thought you know all of this by now." You chair and you fall backwards on the floor. The book you read fall on your head."Shit. sorry sis are you alright." Your brother was next besied you and help you stand up."I think so Bro. just see a few stars not more." You said as you put up the book. Your brother Rayn put the chair back in the place."So why are you still learning the basics? I know you have a test but~" He started and looked at the book"You are gifted with your dame high IQ." He got this shit eating grin on his face that means he isn´t going to stop."Two things. First: Stop calling im gifted. I hate it. Second: I Know but i don´t know. God. i just wanted to repeat it ok?" You put back the book and touch the place were the book lande and fliched." Ok lilith. Let´s head to the living room. i´ll bring you a bag of ice." he lead you out of your room and both of you headed to the living room.

As you sit down on the couch, rayn walked to the kitchen. You heard the phone ringing and knew it was that from your bro.

"Your phone rayn!" You shouted as he joind you on the couch. He anserd the call as he put a bag of ice on your head and you downshifted the volume from the TV. He looked to you and smile and mouth 'Thank you' while listening. "Wait wait wait. They arrested your brother becaus he got attacked." You looked at him in with curiosity. A monster you guess. he looked back at you as your phone start ringing. You walked to the balkony. Still with the bag of ice still on your head.

"Hello? Lilith Aniro here." you anserd.

"Hello. this is officer Mark. We need you at the police station. We got a monster here and the Person which got hurt insists that it was the monster. We need you as a soul judge as fast as you can." he sounded nervous. First time he talked to a soul judge you guess.

"Yeah. i´m on my way." You anserd and hung up you ran back to your room and get ready. You put down the bag of ice as you put on your black jacket and a pair of black glove and grab you bag " Bro, i´m have a case. see ya later." You shoutetd and head to the door."I hope you got the case from my frinds brother." He seemd sad. "I don´t know and if they find a way thats it is him and i knew it i´m not allowed to judge so say nothing more." You headed down stairs and run to the polize station.

After 20 minutes you walked in and looked around. a men ask you and you showed him your ID-card where your Name, ID-number and the a pictur of you was present. He looked at it and piontetd to the room next to him. you walked in to meet the one who called you.

"You must be Lilith Aniro. It´s wonderful that you could make it." The men said.

"No problem. So what´s the case? I need the information for the questioning and also need to be allone with the monster." You said while looking through the glass. There was a skelleton. The monster wore a super hero like cloth and a red scraf. Lookes like it couldn´t hurt a fly.

"We got called from a men wich got a broken leg and said that this monster attacked him. The monster is named Papyrus and worked at the time in a pet store near the park. The men insists that papyrus attacked him with out reasons but he said didn´t even saw this men." he finished.

"Ok. You´ll leave now and i´ll take my time. He seemed stressed and i don´t want any interrubtions." You said with a neutral vioce. You take your pen and sign block out of your bag and headed to the door wich conencted the rooms. After making sure the officer left the room, you enterd the room. He lookes scread.

"Hey there, My name is Lilith. I´m the soul-judge for your case. Do you want to know what i´m gonna to do know?" You ask and he nod again."That´s what i thought. I think it´ll help you to calm down." You put your block and your pen to your side"If you think your ready, i´m gonna summon you soul. After summoning your soul i´m gonna ask you a few questions and write down how your soul react. Based on this reactions i can tell if you are innocent or guilty so there is no need to worry. And i´m not gonna hurt you Ok?" He nod again he seem a bit calmer then befor and looked in your eyes."If you feel unconfortabel then tell me. We can stop for a moment or better as long as you feel confortabel to finished ok?" He nod again and you open your Block and start writing the Time, Name and the first questins.

"Can we start?" You ask with a warmhearted smile. He only nod he seemd still a bit scread.

You put both of your hands infront the point where normally a human heart is placed and a white heart appeared. You looked back at him and the start questioning.

"First of all. You said the police that you never meet the "Victim" Right?" you ask.

"YES. AFTER THE POLICE OFFICER BROUGHT ME HERE I SAW THE MEN. THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM." He said and his soul shine brighter.

 _ **You said the police that you never meet the "Victim" Right?**_

 _ **YES (Truth soul shine brighter.)**_

"Ok then. So what did you do in the time where the "Victim" get injured?"

"I FEED THE DOGS AND KITTEN AND CLEAND UP. IT WAS CLOSING TIME SO I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THE SHOP." He said and his soul still shine bright.

 _ **So what did you do in the time where the "Victim" Got injured?**_

 _ **I FEED THE DOGS AND KITTEN AND CLEAND WAS CLOSING TIME SO I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THE SHOP (Truth Soul still shine)**_

"Ok so you said you didn´t hurt him and done nothing to him. correct?" you wanted to close the question becaus it is nonsens that it was him.

"YES. I DON´T EVEN NOW HIM." He anserd quickly and he start tearing up. You put out a handkerchief and give it to him. He exept it and sniffed a few times. the soul still shine bright.

 _ **so you said you didn´t hurt him and done nothing to him. correct?**_

 _ **YES. I DON´T EVEN NOW HIM.( Truth Soul still Shine)**_

 _ **End of the questioning.**_

 _ **Papyrus is innocent**_

You right it down and then desummon his soul. he seemd scread.

"Don´t worry. you done nothing wrong, i´m gonna talk to the police. You are innocent. A soul can´t lie." You said as smiling at him.

"R-REALLY?" He start tearing up again and you hugged him.

"Yeah. It wasn´t screary was it?" You ask while patting his back. After he calmed down you leave the room and opend the door to the hallway."And?" The officer ask. you hand him the block and he seemd happy."Ok, i´m gonna releas him in a few moments he must sighn some papers befor leaving. Thank you very much." He shook your hand and give you back your block. you both enterd the room again. you becaus of your bag and he becaus to tell papyrus that he is not longer suspected. The police is one of the only person who trust the soul-judges even thought that the protests against them are rising. You walked out of the building and walked back to your home

-Rayn

Rayn was at grillby´s. he and his friend wanted to meet for a burg on his friend tap. He sat at the bar until a boney hand tabt his shoulder."Hey Sans." He greeted the shorter skelleton.

"Hey." He seemd down. Well you would be down too if your brother got arrested for nothing.

"Hey come on. He´ll be realesd soon. The soul-judges are all nice and kindhearted. And if he really got in the police station near the main street then sis´ll help him out."

"Your sis was called for this?" He looked curious.

"Yeah. While i talked to you at the phone she got a call fom the police station. In the most cases we got both called but it seemd like paps said that he know me and that´s why the called my sister." Rayn said while grillby brought them there orders

"I hope so...Paps could Never hurt a fly and i-" He got interrubtet by a phone call while drinking his ketchup. He start coughing and almost spilled out his ketchup.

"You are not kiding me don´t you? Yeah. I´m gonna pick ya up." Sans looked happy at rayn who just finsihed his burg."What did i said? I knew the judge is gonna call him innocent."

"Yeah. wanne join and pick him up?" sans said while eat up his burg in record time.

"Why not. Just let me messeg my sister. She´ll be happy because she can start study again." He said with a wink.

-You

"Rayn? I´m at home." You called while heading back in.

"Looks like he got out for a bit. Welp i got my time to study." You said to your self and headed straight to your room. your phone make a sound and you see it was a messeg from rayn.

 **Bro: Yo, Sis i´m out with a few friends. i don´t know when i´m home so you got your time to study. see ya later ;)**

 **Lilith : Yaya, are you need any food today or are you gonna eat something with your buddys? :P  
**

\- Rayn

 **Rayn: Nope. Gonna eat with buddys. Thanks for asking. ;P  
**

 **Lil´butterfly: If you say so. see ya. ^.~  
**

"You safed your lil´sis as Lil´butterfly?" sans sit in the car and wait for papyrus. "Yeah. Was her pet name but since she got older she hate it." Rayn said with a wink.

"And where did that name came from?" Sans looked at the doors from the police station.

"From our Father. He Oh." Rayne looked at the door to see papyrus running straight to the car. Rayn in the driverseat and sans in the back seat. Paps sit bised sans and start telling how awful it was until the part where he talked about you. "SHE WAS VERY NICE AND HELP ME ALSO TO CALM DOWN. SHE GOT A WONDERFULL SMILE ." He praised.

"Rayn? Sound like her?" Sans ask.

"Yeah. Just shut up or you got called back." He said while starting the car.

"OK" he said.

* * *

-You

"Please turn around the papers. after finishing you are allowed to leave." The teacher looked at all students.

The test was Only 10 questions about soul-judging. Even thought it´s easy for you study each question.

 **1\. Is there a difference between monster souls and human souls?**

 _ **Yes, the human souls are colored, The monster souls are pure white if there magic didn´t changed this fact. But in the subject soul-judging no. The souls are reacting all the same.**_

 **2\. Why is it necessary for the soul-judge´s to be abel to use magic?**

 _ **Becaus without is it inpossble to summon the soul.**_

 **3\. Why are soul-judge´s necessary?**

 _ **WE are necessary becaus the HaM start blame the monsters without reasons, there are also cases where human hurt themself only to blame the monsters for it. We are neutral in this situations and can based on the reaction of there souls say if they are innocent or guilty.**_

 **4\. What is in your opinion in the whole judge subject the most needed rights?(This is your opinion so don´t be shy)**

You skip this question.

 **5\. Which parts of the soul are necessary to react?**

 _ **1\. Feelings &Emotions**_

 _ **body**_

 _ **3\. own will**_

 **6\. Discribe why and how the court have to mak sure that the soul-judge´s are not related or know the suspect in any way?**

 **WHY:** _ **Becaus the most judges prefer to be allone with the Soul. And if the are related, there is the possebility that the judge start to lie and say the soul is innocent or guilty.  
**_

 **HOW:** _ **The court is allowed to track down our ID-Cards as a soul-judge its a obligation to keep it the whole time with yourself. Thanks to the chips inside the cards the court can say who you meet, when do you got cases, where do you live and when you go out. If it´s positiv or negativ. That is a different case.**_

 **7\. Who was the first Soul-judge and what happend to him?**

 _ **His name was Luke Meier. A german Immigrant and he got killed while protecting a moster from bulling.**_

 **8\. Are soul-judges not allowed to enter the court even thought it help to find the "Truth".**

What the heck was that for a question? How ever.

 _ **Soul-Judges are not allowed to enter the court becaus if someone is suspect and a soul-judge says that hes innocent the whole case is gonna rip apart and it will take more time. And even if we are abel to help find the truth the only thing we could do is to claim the suspect as guilty or innocent.**_

 **9\. Is it bad if the person which soul should get judged is nervous, angry or sceard?**

 _ **Yes becaus they don´t exactly know what they said and there soul will show no reaction.**_

 **10\. Why is it necessary to keep the own identety a secret?**

 _ **Becaus of the HaM. If they would got the Information from all soul-judge´s they would start hunting all of us down.**_

So and now back to question 4.

 **4\. What is in your opinion in the whole judge subject the most needed rights?(This is your opinion so don´t be shy)**

 _ **That Racism should get punished, Monster should get the same rights as Humans, Soul-judges should be abel to enter the court even thought it´s a "Dangerous" action.**_

Yeah. That´s all what you need to right down. You stood up and handen the test to the teacher. For you it was a simpelt test and you were the first one who had finished and start heading back. You put out your phone and rememberd that Rayn still wasn´t home and dicided to call him.

-Rayn

He slept at the couch even thought he hate it. After a while of hoping to fall back asleep his phone is ringing. He looked at the caller ID and anserd.

"Morning lil´butterfly." he said still sleepy.

"You got balls there..." You said with a slight anger in your voice.

"Sorry sis. You woke me up. You know i´m groggy if i´m not fully awa-gah-" He interrubt thanks to pain in his back.

"Let me guess~ You sleept by your friends and you had to slept on there couch right?" you teased.

"Yeah. And it fucking hurt´s."

"Aww~ welp i´m at home now so if you need something just call."

"Naa. Don´t hang up yet i´m bored Sans is still asleep and paps is at work."

"Paps?" You ask with corious.

"Yeah, full name Papyrus. I Think you where his Judge huh?" He ask as he looked up to sans.

"yeah. He´s such a cinnomin roll of chareckter."

"A cinnemin roll?" he ask.

"Yeah. He was the whole time nervous." You said as you start making your self a cup of coffee.

Sans walked to the kitchen and ask silent if Rayn wante some coffee. He nod.

"Yeah and after you said he is innocent he teard up?" Rayen ask with a snicker.

"Welp if you are afraid that some on has to looked at your soul then you would be also nervous at the start and relifed at the end." You anserd and couldn´t hold back a laugh.

Sans sat beside your brother and handed him the mug. he toke a sip and then remembered something.

"So~ i know you hate it but how was the test? Got it finished with in 20 minuts?" He ask and sans looked at him confused. "my sister had a test today remember? She is gi-"

" _ **DON´T YOU DARE A NOTHER WORD BRO"**_ rayn flinched at the sound of your voice.

"Dame your sister is not as nice as Paps mentiont." Sans said with big eyesockets.

"Na. I just made her angry. That reminds me. Sis could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I left in my room a letter. could you please send it?" He ask. He look at sans who seemd confused. Rayn gave him a wink.  
"Found it."

"Thank you. love ya sis."

"Love you to bro. see you later." And you hung up.

"Sooo i don´t think you ask her just you remember it." Sans suggset.

"Yeah. you both are gonna sleep at our house. Let paps know he that we pick him up after work." He said happiliy.

"And your sister is not gonna killing you?" Sans seemd uneasd with this situation.

"Nope, even if she don´t know that you will sleep over. she would suggest it." He said while stretching.

"Trust me she get only angry if you called her gifted,lil´butterfly or someone get discrminated."

\- you

"Dame can´t he just get his stuff togeter." You said and headed to the next mailbox.

After throw in the letter you walked back to your home uneased. You walked in a group of men which start whistleing you behind. It start making you feel unconfortabel. Entering yor home you walked back to your room. You locked at behind you and walked to your dresser and take a little bottle and take out a pill and shove it down. You put back the bottle and unlocked the door and lie down on your bed start drifting of to sleep. Before you drifted away you heard some noises from the living room.

"YOU ARE SURE YOUR SISTER IS NOT GONNA BE MAD?"

"Nope but pleased try to be a little bit quiter."  
"Y´know you should had ask her first." This voice is new but you where to sleepy. You drift of to the land of dreams.

but not for long.

-Rayn

"I gonna wake her up." He said while walking towards your room.

"You think she is asleep?" Papyrus ask.

"Yeah. Don´t ask." He waved before entering your room.

"Lil´sis?" He ask. he sat down on the beside you and shaking you a bit.

"Just five minuts pleas..." You wisperd.

"Na-ah sis. we got visitors." He said and let you sit up with a yawn and rubed the sleep from your eyes.

"OMG Sis you look so cute" He laugh and help you up.

"Shuddup." Was all what you yawn. You both headed back to the two skelleton in the living room.

"Heya." You said while head straight to the kitchen. Rayn turned to the two skelebros.

"Don´t ask. She is always like this if she was asleep. She need coffe and then she is available." he said with a wink.

\- You

After drinking you coffee you walked instanty back into the living room.

"Sorry not to welcome you." You started."I´m Lilith. It´s a pleasure to meet you. " You said to the shorter skelleton and then turne towards papyrus"And it´s wonderful to see you again papyrus" you said with your usually smile. You turn around to face your brother but before you could speak his phone rang. "Hello?" he looked at you and you waved him off."Yeah. I understand. i´m on my way." He hung up and walked to his room. "What´s that about." Papyrus ask. "I think he got a new case. He is like me a soul-judge after all." you anserd. He walked in after few minutes."I have to go sorry for that Lilith? They are gonna sleep here so can you help then to settel in?" He headed straight to the door."Don´t forget your ID-card you know why." You teased while wave with his ID-carde. "Yeah. Gimme." you hand over the Card and he leavt the room.

"Soo~ You guys are gonna stay for the night huh? Let me show you our guste rooms. You said. You walked with both skeletons to the rooms. The where both the same. You help them both to get comfy and headed back to the living room. You and the both skeletons sat down at the couch and sat there in an uncomfortabelen silents

"How do you meet my brother? " You ask to break the longer silent. "Paps knows him thanks to me. I eat always at grillby´s one day your brother walked in and start with small talk puns and all this stuff. After awhile i invited him over to us and yeah." He broke up and gestut papyrus to finished. "He was the whole time nice and even cooked spagetti with me." Papyrus said. You start laughing. " W-wait. My Brother Rayn, Rayn aniro cooked with you?" You ask."Yeah. why are you lauging at this?" Papyrus said confused.

"He never EVER cooked something. He hate it to be honest. He´s lazy at this point. That´s why i´m cook the whole time or he buy pizza or other food." You took a deep breath to calm down." Sry for that. But it´s the first time i heard something like that about my bro." you said with your smile."Well. He talked about you a lot." Sans said whit a shit eating grin on his face. "He does?" You ask with concern."He always talked about how proud he is to have a so kind,warmheartet sister who is also gifted."He said with a wink and you start blushing.

"He is a sweetheart but this is to much as i´m worth it. and i´m not gifted." You put your hoody up to cover your blushing face. "You are gifted and you are worth it sis." Rayn said as he walked over to you three."Remember me next morning that i have to bet the crap out of you." Rayn take your hoody from your head placed a kiss on your forhead. "love ya too sis." You slaped Rayn for that and papyrus and sans start giggling. The rest of the night was spend with a lot of MTT movies. The last thing you remember was that you fall asleep next to sans and Rayn.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rayn  
The movie ends and he looked at you. A shit-eating grin was across his face. He saw you lean agains sans´s shoulder a smile on your face and sans also asleep,his skull leans against your head he got also a smile on his face."Paps take a pic. Now." He whispered and took his own phone in his hand to take a pic of both of you. Papyrus does the same and start snickern. "I´ll head to bed now. Good night rayn."  
"Night papyrus. See you in the morning" he said. He looked back at you both and put a blanket around you both and walked to his own room.

-Sans  
He woke up with you next to him. He needed a few minutes to understand that you lean against him. Your head on his shoulder and his arm around your waist. He blushed blue as he tryed to stand up with out waking you up. but failed.  
"S-sans?'yawn'What´s up?" You ask and you rub the sleep out of your eyes.  
"Sorry didn´t mean to wake ya up." He said while screatching the back of his skull.  
"No problem i guess. Do you know what time it is?" You ask. He hoped that you didn´t notice his blush as he turn around and looked at the watch. "7 a.m." He said, trying to contol his blush. "Hey, sans do you feel alright?" You ask him. He jump at this question. "Y-yeah. I´m fine." He said. He felt something on his forhead and realized that it was your hand."Liar. You know that a soul can´t lie do you? I´ll get you a little bag of ice, your forhead is burning." you said as you head towards the kitchen and only a few moments later with a little bag of ice in your hand.

-You  
"Here. Lie down on the couch and put this on your forhead." You gave him the bag of ice and sat on the end of the couch. He seemed to notice that it was pointless to discuss and lied down as you told. You coverd him in the blanket and open the Balcony door. "You don´t have to care for me y´know." He said but he seemd to enjoy the cold on his forhead."You are one of rayn´s best friends and i want to. You seemed to be a nice guy after all and i would hate myself if i don´t." You said and offer him a warmhearted smile. He respond with his own grin and sat himself up."I think i´m fine now thank you." He said after a while and you didn´t stoped him. His soul clamed down a bit."Want some coffee?" You offerd and lead him to the kitchen."Why not?" He ask and you take two mugs from a shelf."Black, with cream and sugar, Only sugar or only cream?" You ask as you handed him the mug."Black."

-Rayn  
He woke up in his bed as usually. He stood up got ready and looked at his phone. That will be fun to tease you with this, but as for now he want to try what he can get out from Sans. As he walked toward the kitchen he saw you both laughing."Really for breakfast,lunch and dinner only spaghetti?" You ask him."I would say It isn´t _Inpastable_." Sans anserd.  
"Morning you both." He said before kissing your forhead and grab a mug form the shelf.  
"Morning rayn. How do you sleep?" You ask innocently. You couldn´t know from the pic but you could know how you wake up this morning.  
"I got a nice sleep how about you both?" He ask with a grin at sans. Sans got a blue blush again. "Nice." was all he could manage to speak. "Yeah. my too even thought i don´t know when i fall asleep." You said as you leand against the counter."Around midnight i think. You sleept a few hours befor paps , sans and me came here." He looked over to paps room."Paps still asleep?" You both nod."First time i was awake befor paps." Sans said.  
You three stand in the kitchen for a while until a phone rang.

-You  
"Must be mine."You said as you run into you room. You anserd the phone call as you put out the little medicin bottle. "Lilith aniro here."  
"Miss aniro?. We got the test-results and The headmaster want to talk about your test."  
"Really?'Sigh'Ok i´m on my way." You said and hung up. You take one of the pill´s and walked over to you wardrobe and pulled out a white and black bandeau top and a pair of hotpants. You put on you black jacket and Gloves as you leave your room.  
But you forgot the pills.

-Sans  
"New Case?" He ask as his eyes followed you.  
"I don´t think so. She got a new case only yesterday and it´s against the rules to got everyday a new case. Don´t ask why." Rayn anserd with uneased smile."So let´s chang the subject. How do you find my sister? Not different as paps described her right?" He looked back at Sans as he take another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, she IS really kind. I like her."  
"Yeah. You like her. So much that you even cuddel up together." He laugh and sans got blue again. Rayn took out his phone and showed him the picture of you both sleeping on the couch. "Paps got the same. You looked cute together so. "  
"Shut up." Sans blushed even harder."You know you can´t lie to a soul-judge? welp at least not to me." Rayn said as he looked to your room."Yaya. What ever." He said as his blushed venished.

-Rayn  
"Aww. Come on sans. Don´t give me the cold shoulderblade." He fake whined. You walked in the kitchen and empty your coffee."The headmaster want to see me. It´s about my test results." You said as you looked at both of them."Ok sis. If you need something call me."  
"As always bro. See you later guys" You waved. After making sure you leaved rayn walked straight to your room."Hey rayn what´s up?" Sans ask confused.  
"I just want to check something." He simple said as he enterd your room. He looked around and found the medicin bottle."Dame it." He cursed. "What´s up rayn?" Sans ask. "My little sis is useing dame drugs everyday" He shooted. The bottel was flew to sans, he inspected the bottle."That´s just medication to calm down not a drug. The only thing is that it is only available on rescirption." He said confused.

-Sans  
"And why do YOU know that?" He ask. "I work at a lab and a friend and coworker have to take them too." Rayn seemed to relax thanks to that.  
"Sorry Sans didn´t meant to shout. It´s just. AGGH" he said as he leavt the room. Sans flew the bottle back to the tabel where it was found and followed him."MORNING BROTHER YOU SLEEP WELL." Papyrus said while sitting on the couch watching t.v.

-You  
You walked up the stairs and stand in front of the door to the headmaster. You knocked softly."Come in." Said a men´s voice. You opened the door and entered the room."You wanted to see me?" You ask as you closed the door behind you.  
"Yeah. Please take a sit." He said as he took out a few papers as you sat down.  
"So." He started. "We got 10 question and you finished them in only 10 miutes. This is more then normal. But what i want to know is about the anser on question four. What is in your opinion in the whole judge subject the most needed rights? You anserd with that racism should get punished, monster should get the same rights as Humans, Soul-judges should be abel to enter the court even thought it´s a "Dangerous" action." He looked at you with a neutral look. "Why?"  
This is an odd question you thought and start thinking about an anser.  
"At first. Racism is something what should get punished. Nobody can do something for what they are. What they like. What they do. That´s something you can´t change and everybody should respect that. Everyone can have there opinion. yeah. BUT should not discriminat." You mentiont. After taking up notes he gesture to you you should finish."About the monster should have the same rights as humans. That is becaus they can´t do anything about what they are. i mean look, since the barrier is broken 10 years past and monsters still didn´t got the same right as we have. We don´t even know who started the war centuries ago. So why shouldn´t they get the same rights. What if we started the war. our kind banished monster from the stars, the sun and the whole surface. the last thing we can do is to give them the same rights that we have to let them see that we regreted it. And about that soul-judges should be abel to enter the court. you see. we soul judges are used to judge a soul. The most time only monsters becaus the most humans don´t trust us. But it´s easyer to find the cluprit." You finished.  
"For a girl in your age miss aniro you are sure one high minded." After writing down the last thing you said he looked up."If it´s ok i´ll send this to the goverment. anonymous of course."  
"Yeah, if it help then no problem." You nod.  
"Thank you this was it. Here your test results." He handed you a letter and you put it in you pocket. "Then i´ll take my leave now." You said as you sit up. You shake the hand of the headmaster and start heading home.

 **Lilith: Heya~ i´m on my way home now. What are you guys doing?**  
 **Bro: Nothing much. Paps made breakfast. hope you like spagetti in the morning.**  
 **Lilith : Sans warnd me about that xP**  
 **Bro: We both have to talk about somthing sis.**  
 **Lilith: About what?**  
 **Bro: Since when do you have medication to calm yourself down?**  
 **Lilith: ...**

-Rayn  
After messeging you the last part he seemed to get angryer with you. He and Sans eat there spaghetti while papyrus had to leave. He heard you as you entered and watch you taking of your gloves. "Befor you start it. I didn´t want talk about it now. We got visitors, and there." You give him a letter and he looked at you with his usally shit eating grin."Testresults?" He ask."Testresults." you anserd as you walked back in your room.  
"Let me see too" Said sans as rayn give it over to him.

-Sans  
He looked at the paper that rayn handed him.  
 **1\. Is there a difference between monster souls and human souls?**  
 **Yes, the human souls are colored, The monster souls are pure white if there magic didn´t changed this fact. But in the subject soul-judging no. the souls are reacting all the same.**  
 **2\. Why is it necessary for the soul-judge´s to be abel to use magic?**  
 **Becaus without is it inpossble to summon the soul.**  
 **3\. Why are soul-judge´s necessary?**  
 **WE are necessary becaus the HaM start blame the monsters without reasons, there are also cases where human hurt themself only to blame the monsters for it. We are neutral in this situations and can based on the reaction of there souls say if they are innocent or guilty.**  
 **4\. What is in your opinion in the whole judge subject the most needed rights?(This is your opinion so don´t be shy)**  
 **That Racism should get punished, Monster should get the same rights as Humans, Soul-judges should be abel to enter the court even thought it´s a "Dangerous" action.**  
 **5\. Which parts of the soul are necessary to react?**  
 **1\. Feelings &Emotions**  
 **living body**  
 **will**  
 **6\. Discribe why and how the court have to mak sure that the soul-judge´s are not related or know the suspect in any way?**  
 **WHY: Becaus the most judges prefer to be allone with the Soul. and if the are related there is the possebility that the judge start to lie and say the soul is innocent or guilty and its a lie.**  
 **HOW: The court is allowed to track down our ID-Cards as a soul-judge its a obligation to keep it the whole time with yourself. Thanks to the chips inside the cards the court can say who you meet, when do you got cases, where do you live and when you go out. If it´s positiv or negativ. That is a different case.**  
 **7\. Who was the first Soul-judge and what happend to him?**  
 **His name was Luke Meier. A german Immigrant and he got killed while protecting a moster from bulling.**  
 **are soul-judges not allowed to enter the court even thought it help to find the "Truth".**  
 **Soul-Judges are not allowed to enter the court becaus if someone is suspect and a soul-judge says that hes innocent the whole case is gonna rip apart and it will take more time. And even if we are abel to help find the truth the only thing we could do is to claim the suspect as guilty or innocent.**  
 **9\. Is it bad if the person wich soul should get judged Is nervous angry or sceard?**  
 **Yes becaus they don´t exactly know what they said and there soul will show no reaction.**  
 **10\. Why is it necessary to keep the own identety a secret?**  
 **Becaus of the HaM. if they would got the Information from all soul-judge´s they would start hunting all of us down.**

 **Points: 100**  
 **Date : .xx**

"What the heck?"  
"What´s up? This is a normal soul-judge test. Or what´s the problem.  
"Those question are child like" He said as he handed it over to rayn.  
"Let me get a look." He just said as he start to read."That´s really child like. At leat the 4. question." He said with curious. He put the paper back on the table and leaned in the chair.  
"Welp. If me and lilith got our family talk i can call you." He suggest.  
"Yeah. I´ll go then too." Sans said as he stod up.  
"Ok then. Later Grillbys as always ?" Rayn ask with a bit of relief.  
"Yeah. See you later then." was all he saifdbefor teleporting away.

-You

You waited on your bed. After a while rayn open your door. he didn´t looked angry more broken."Sis..Talk to me. Since when do you take those pills." He sat down next to you. You didn´t dare to look in his eyes, so you just looked down at your lap."Since 2 month. You remember those panik attacks when i´m with too many people? That´s why i have to take the medication when i have to leave the apartment for a longer time. I didn´t tell you becaus you protect us the whole time since our parents got killed. You know i hate to be a burde." You said as tears make it down your cheeks."And what do i told you the whole time since then?" He ask as he brought you into a tight hug."That i´m not a burde and i have to stay strong." you said with a deadly ton."I know what brings you to other thoughts." he said as he put out his phone. He open the last pic he took and you start blushing all over. "W-when d-did that happened?" You ask as you put your hoodie over your forehead and brought up your legs to your chest."Last night after the movie. Hey sis Look at me for a seceond." You looked up and he took a pic from you."Why did you do that?" You ask slitly pissed."Just send someone your reaction." he got a shit-eating grin on his face and you slapt him for that you could see the hand printed on his face." OF MY ROOM." You screamd. "Just one think befor i go." He said with a serious vioce."The head master called me becaus of my anser on question 4. He will send it to the goverment. I hope it will help at least." you anserd his unspeaking question."Ok. I´ll go out then. See ya later sis." He said as he left your room.

-Time skip to evening-

-Rayn

 **Rayn : Heya Sans. She was called today becaus of her ansers in the test.**  
 **Sans : and?**  
 **Rayn : Do you think i´m liaing when i´m say that this anserd should send to the goverment**  
 **Sans: wait what?**  
 **Rayn : Yeah. i´ll be at grillbz in a few minuts.**  
 **Sans: same here. see you then.**

He walked in to the Bar and got greeted by all mosters inside.  
"Grillby same as always." The firer monster nod and walked through the fire exit. He sat down at the bar and start waiting. A few minutes past and sans walked in get greeted like rayn does and sat beside him."You got balls y´know that?" He said as grillby brought rayn´s order. Grillby handed also sans a bottle of ketschup and start cleaning a glass.  
"Why? Becaus i send you a pic of my sis´s reaction to the picture or becaus i know that you like her like LIKE her?" He said with a shit eating grin on his face. As sans faced him he notic his confused look after realized what he is looking at."My sis slapt me after i send you that cute pic." He said with a wink."Why i´m not supraised." He meant with a bit of sacastic ton in his voice. He open the ketchup bottle and take a sip. "Welp." He shurrged.  
"So you said that your sister anserd a question and this anser got sended to the goverment?" Sans ask."Yup. At least she said that and i don´t think she´s lying in that piont. But this would that explain that easy quest setting." Rayn says as he took a bit from his burg." Dunno but i don´t think it will chang much." Sans admit sadly." And only becaus you got through something tough you don´t have to so pessimistic. At least we soul-judges can beware your kind in all the way we can." Rayn says. He looked over to sans who lost his pupils. rayn pated his back in an conforming manner and offerd him his fries. He take one and bit it down.


	3. Chapter 3

-You  
You laid back on your bed. With your mind in your thoughts lost you didn´t realized that your phone is ringing. You thought about what todo now,see a Therapists maybe? You have to see your doctor also again becaus you got only so many pills for a half week. You turn around in your bed to see your missed call´s. you looked at the caller ID and saw it was Rayn. You called back immediately.

"hey bro what´s up?" You ask with a yawn.  
"I wanted to ask you if you want to sleep at paps & sans place. It looks like you three get allong."  
"I don´t know. I don´t want to borther you guys besids i´m the only girl so sorry but i´ll pass i think. AND if you try the thing what i think you think than it won´t be good for you." You said with a bit more anger.  
"Aww come on sis. First thing you don´t bother us. Second thing, why not your cute."  
"Do Sans and papyrus know about your idea?" You ask to change the subject.

-Rayn  
"Sans yeah, paps´ll get to exited and we don´t want to break that cinnamon rolle´s heart don´t we?" He ask while looking at a confused sans. They both just left grillbyz and walked down straight to your apartment.  
"Really? 'sigh' Fine. I start getting our things together. But don´t think you´ll get me out in the morning."  
"Take those "things" with you. If they help you that much. Besids. Sans said it help you to calme down."  
"Ok...I´ll start packing my bag. You will take us with the car don´t ya?"  
"Yeah see ya in a few minuts sis." And he hung up.  
"Why cinnamon roll?" Sans ask.  
"Lilith meant that paps is a cinnomin roll of character. That´s why. And befor you ask. You should talk with her about that." He finished as he looked up at the apartment biulding."Maybe she even get out of her shell. She is good with strangers." he endet and open the car.

-You  
You put your hairbrush, toothbrush in a bag and put your Pj´s and a few change cloths.  
"Sis?" You heard your brother entering your room."Yeah?" You ask as you pick up your bag."Your bag is in your room." You said and he practically in his room, and walked straight out to you."Yeah. Sans is waiting in the car. Come on." He said as he pulled you with him. You leave the apartment and walked down to the car. Sans sit in the passenger seat and you waved to him. Rayn opened the car door for you and you sit back in the back seats. You closed the door and rayn started the car. You drove in an confortablen silents. You looked out of the window and enjoned the night scenario of the City."Hey sis. Your ok?" Rayn ask as he focused on the street again.

-Sans  
"Yeah. i´m fine. just enjoing the city sight at night." You anserd. Sans looked at you with confused."Didn´t go out for partys?" He ask."Sans don-"  
"Rayn he saw also the pills? " You said as rayn nod and you looked at sans."I get panik attacks if i´m too long under too much peopel i don´t know why. The pills help me to stay calm or help me to calm down. And now you can think why i´m enjoing thescenario of the city." You said and gave sans a smile. He smiled back unsure what to say."But sis. You can´t say that your not excited for the sleepover." Rayn said.

-Rayn  
"What do you undrstand under "Excited"? We both know that your and my meanings are in some point different." You snickerd.  
"Forget it. But i think you will enjoy the sleepover." He mentiont.  
"Yeah, even thought paps´ll want that you cook with him." Sans said.  
"That reminds me next evening it´s on you to cook bro." You said with an grin on your face.  
"You know i can´t cook." Rayn anserd angry and looked over to sans who just laugh.  
"You should know that paps let it sliped." Sans try to catch his breath and waved him off.  
"Won-der-ful." was all he said as his fokus went back to the street.  
"At least i know you can cook for yourself. Even if your sometimes...what would fit.."You put on an childish thinking face and loked at the mirror to your brother."idiotic." He looked in the mirror with an brocken face."That´s mean lilith." He fake whined.  
"Welp you two. We are at paps and my hous." sans said as rayn drove in a parking lot.  
"Neat." Was all you said.

-time skip after grand tour through the house and the cooking lessone with papyrus-

-You  
You sat on the couch, enjoing the silent from the room. Rayn and papyrus dicided to get some pizzas and sans got out to get something from grillbyz. You stand up and walke towards your bag and took out your Pj, and quickly changed and sat back on the couch and closed your eyes.  
"Sis you not gonna fall asleep do you?" Rayn ask as he opened the door for papyrus who cared two larg pizzas with him."Na, just enjoined the silence." You waved him off. He sat down beside you and papryus got a two chairs from the kitchen.  
"LILITH IS MY BROTHER STILL IN HIS ROOM?" Papyrus ask as he took a bit.  
"Nope, he said he got buisness at grillbyz. He didn´t came back yet."You anserd and take a piece. "I´m back now." Sans stand next to you and you jump on rayn lap." WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?!" You ask shooked."Sis that was my ear." Rayn whined. Sans snickerd and papyrus just groand. You calmed down and sat back on your place."Sorry bro." You scratch your head awkwardly."Na, my bad." Sans just said and sat on the chair besids papyrus."Sis that was one of his magic things."

"Thanks for that info." You start laugh and all joined you.

-Rayn  
After eating up, sans read papyrus his goodnight-story and headed into his room. You and rayn sat together on the couch in an awkward silent. Until he dicided to break it.  
"So. What do you think of them both?" he ask. knowing that he got a good subject.  
"They are really nice like the most monster´s i got to know." you started.  
"Yeah, i thought you might enjoy there company. Even if i wanted that you get them to know under...other circumstances." he finished. "Yeah. But hey know one of them know they can trust me." You respond with a smile."Yep And you don´t know how much sans is thankfull for that. Me and him where at grillbyz as you walked to the police station. he was emotional down. i toled him that he don´t have to worry about him and as he called him,his face got a big grin on his face." You faced him and he thought he saw a little confusion in your eyes. "So you where with sans and papyrus?" You ask innocently.  
"Yeah. Paps started talked about how screaed he was how the men treated him and how the police react to the case. And then how you judged him and on and on." he said with snicker. "Oh." Was all you said."Yeah. paps really is thankfull." Sans said as he came down ther stairs."It´s my job right? And he is a cinnimon roll, he couldn´t even hurt a fly." You anserd and stood up."Bro couch or sleep bag?" You smiled at him knowing that he preffer the sleep bag." You know what i preffer." He said with an annoyed expression.

-Sans  
"then i´ll get a blanket and a pillow." He said as he walked over to a closet and pulled a black pillow and light blue blanket out and throw it to you."Thank you sans." You said as you put it on the couch."No problme. Have a good sleep." He said and walked back up the stairs."I´m gonna warn ya sans don´t try to wake her up in the morning." Rayen said with a wink."I´m lazy if it cames to sleep. And if you try to wake me up in the morning i´m not aviabel for at least an hour. Like last time as you sleept over. But~ even coffee don´t help." You said with an smile." Good to know. welp see ya tomorrow." he meant and enterd his room. It was messy as always. His phone buzzed and he looked to see that rayn send him a photo. As he unlock his phone the photo got instend open and sans got a cyan blue blush on his cheekbones again. It was the picture from you and sans were you both cuddeled up together.

"That little basterd."

-You  
"Night bro." You said as you put the blanket over you.  
"Night sis." He said with a yawn. You closed your eyes and drifted of to a land of dreams.

After a while of sleep you heared the sound of something fall to the ground followed from the sound of footsteps,down the stairs heading to the kitchen. You open your eyes slightly to see sans entered the kitchen. You sat up and stretched yourself. You walked to the kitchen and made sure to make a few louder footsteps for sans knows your there."Night terror´s?" You ask still a little sleepy. He looked at you for a moment and then nod. "Want to talk about it?" he shook his head and you gave him an understanding smile.  
"Did i wake ya up?" He ask uneased.  
"Na. i didn´t get much sleep in the night no idea why." you said as you took a glass from the shelf and fill it with water. "That´s why bro warned ya not to wake me up in the morning." You giggle and took a sip from your glass. There was an confortable silentc between the two of you.

"I´ll head to bed then, night kiddo thankx for the company." He waved and headed back up stairs.  
"You know if something is up you can tell me. I can remain silent like a grave." You wisperd and gave him a smile. Sans just nod and headed back to his room. You lied back on the couch and covered yourself in the blanket.


End file.
